The invention relates to an apparatus for the forming images of a layer of an object. The layer images are formed from perspective images recorded from different positions by an array of radiation sources. The apparatus comprises an illumination device for transilluminating the perspective images, and an imaging matrix. The imaging matrix comprises imaging elements. An optical system axis extends perpendicularly through the center of the matrix. The imaging matrix is used for superimposing the perspective images on a light-sensitive detector surface.
Such an apparatus is generally known, for example, from German Pat. No. 27 46 035. Layer images obtained by using this apparatus are afflicted with artefacts because of the limited number of radiation sources or projection directions available in short-time tomosynthesis.
In principle the reconstructed layer image may exhibit two types of artefacts. First are those which arise during autocorrelation (shifting and adding, see German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 31 700.8) of the perspective images representing the layer plane and which are caused by the perspective images themselves. Second are those caused by perspective images of other layers projected into the layer image.